Talk:Science and Medicine: Professor Gareth vs Dr. Santino/@comment-26595384-20170501180511
So I had to consult the other judge in order to decide on a winner, because honestly it could go either way based off the information put down on the page in regards to counter attacks. I had trouble assessing the strength and extent of attacks and counters due to the brevity presented in each of your posts. In most regards the defense for a spell was a sentence at most, giving no real detail as to how it was defended, just that the attack was sloughed off and caused no damage. This made for a very uninteresting fight in my opinion, as no side was willing to yield to an attack, nor offer up a logical explanation as to how their speed and casting time was able to keep up with the attacks. You can even see this when it comes to the first attack when Santino releases vines to go and encircle Gareth. It took three posts before the vines were addressed, even though the two mages were apparently close enough to have a kick of sand cloud their vision. I don't know if it was just a lack of clarity as to what was going on in the space, or if the opponents were just fast enough to avoid the initial strike without even addressing it in their post. So to make what I was saying a bit more clear in laymen terms, I had no idea what was going on most of the time. It seemed that both parties paid little attention as to what their opponent was doing for almost half of the fight. Towards the end though, you guys seemed to change it into a fight where you were starting to use the actions of the other person to help out your own attacks. But all in all, in terms of strength visible within this fight, you both were pretty neck and neck. But after discussing with Liza, and both of us not wanting to call a draw, we went a bit deeper into the writing style of the fight. It was clear to us that one person seemed to play a more tactical role within this fight; compiling his attacks on top of one another to achieve greater results in spite of the lackluster defensive explanations. The written execution of these attacks were also far more clear and easy to follow, as they addressed their impact on the fighting space, and helped lead the reader towards their desired outcome after the attack. So due to clear explanations and the tactical advantage painted by their words, we are going to give this fight to Comic. Though the fight was short, you showed good promise as to what we are looking for in terms of strength for a Sentinel. So now you will continue on to fight with the other Sentinels for a spot as the leader. A quick note that both Liza and I have seen in your writing so far, is that you tend to make your characters a bit OP in the fact that you write them like they are the protagonist in an anime and have the strength and durability to withstand anything. As we have stated at the beginning, we are looking for fights that follow a more logical approach to damage calculations and power scaling. I know that is just your writing style, and we aren't asking you to change it. We are just trying to keep the fights fair between characters by following some rules of logic within this magical world. This fight didn't seem to have as many of these "anime" moments, but it is just something to keep in mind as you continue on. Gar you definitely put up a great fight and were able to counter blow for blow. I think what would have given you this fight though would be a better explanation as to how your characters speed and strength were able to keep Santino's attacks at bay. You seemed to go for the sake of brevity and just say "his swords cut them all" and leave it at that, which left a lot of questions as to how it happened. You also seemed to just react to the "now" and didn't plan ahead all too much. With Gareths skills I felt that you could have laid traps to help back your opponent into a corner, or even use the field to your advantage, since the oasis wouldn't extend to the whole desert. You could have baited Santino out of the oasis to give your character a better field advantage. Just gotta think outside the box and don't be afraid to not use an attack in a post in order to set up a barrage later on. Your RP skills are definitely growing though, so keep it up!